


drabbles

by m0bster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, short dabbles i wrote in the techza server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0bster/pseuds/m0bster
Summary: drabbles i wrote, they're range from anything.
Relationships: ( they arent releated jfc ), Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 49





	1. info

i might take requests? i might not.  
this isn't going to be problematic ( cough incest cough ) it might have rape, but it won't be romanticize, anyway, each chapter will have an warning, check the note before reading

pairing:  
desc:  
triggers:


	2. techza - for you, the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: techno x philza  
> desc: dream had attacked them, and had shot   
> triggers: nonprema death,

their eyes met,  
and with arrow lodge in his shoulder,  
he fall to his death,  
or so he thought.

fear, pure unfiltered fear ran through his veins, as he struggle to get his wings free from the binds. he didn't have an idea to survive this. he had give ranboo his last totem stupidly. he try not to dwell on his mistake at the moment.

he didn't expect arms to wrap around him, or to be move ontop of an body. he could only get an glimpse of pink hair before they hit the ground. an loud thud was heard. philza couldn't heard anything over the blood pumping to his heart as he pull away.

❝ techno! ❞ philza was shock, he know the two was friends, but he never thought the other will do something like that. ❝ why did you do that ? are you okay- di- ❞ horror filled him when he notice the bright red blood drip out of techno's bashed open head.

❝ no- no- techno ? ❞


	3. technza - early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing : technza  
> desc: lazy morning with fam  
> trigger: none, it wholesome

when he woke up, he was glad to see his beloved mate and son cuddling. he know techno wasn't key on kids. but seeing him with wilbur, so calm and peaeful, cuddling. techno was reading an book to wilbur.  
"good morning," he yawned. watching as wilbur perked up. "daddy!" he wiggled out of techno grasp, and move to jump on phil, nuzzling up, tail thumping onto the bed.  
"good morning daddy!" he giggles. phil kiss the other forehead as he sit up. moving to sit up with wilbur on his lap.  
"morning songbird," techno said. dragging phil closer, he plant an lovingly kiss there and phil smile. "hi," he murmured. returning the kiss  
he felt happy, so happy.


	4. technza - late night thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: techno x phil  
> desc: horny  
> trigger: sex, omegaverse, nsfw

techno rubbed phil's back, the immortal was pass out with techno knot deep inside him. techno was cover in deep scratches, bite mark and brusies. he know this was going to be an long week, phil was alway needy during his heat, he needed an knot inside him at all time or he will get pent up, and techno didn't want that.

E  
HORNZA  
HOT  
F

chat was going crazy in his head, like they go every heat, luckily, they give him new kink to try out, and so far, philza loved most of them. he close his eyes, relaxing, deciding he should go to bed before phil wake up and want another round. after an few minutes, he felt movement. and heard his omega sweet moan. he open his eyes, watching as phil fuck himself on his cock.


	5. technza - body found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: techza  
> desc: finding his bf body  
> trigger: death, angst

he drop to his knees, in front him was what used to be phil, bloodied and mutilated  
he was hanging off the wall, nails drive deep into the other hand and muscle, judging by the blood, they did it when phil was alive. his wings was gone, he wasn't sure where. they wasn't in the room. cuts cover phil's body, and judging by how fresh the blood was, he missed whoever did this by seconds.

he could of save him, he could of save phil, the love of his life. he was planning on admitting his feeling tonight, it was the anniversary of their first meeting. he wasn't sure who did this, nor did he care.

tear ran down his face as he stare at philza, knealing infront of the body like it was jesus christ himself. 

"tonight," he murmured to the empty air. "blood will shed, nobody will survive." an promise, an promise to his soulmate. "not even me." he stand up. closing his eyes for an moment


	6. techboo - death door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing : techno & ranboo  
> desc: cont of my last chapter, techno killing ranboo  
> trigger: angst, death.

they talk about death, when they was young and navie. about how they wanted to be buried, so he have an good idea of what he needed to do. after he dealt with,, him. he heard ranboo approaching him.

"hi techno," ranboo said, he seem happy, good. he derseve to be happy when he die. "where phil? i need to ask him somethin" before he could do anything, an axe went through his head, an quick and painful death. he stare at the body. picking the fresh body up, staring at his son friend

"blood for the blood god, i'm sorry ranboo" and he was, ranboo didn't derseve death. but then again, nobody did.he give ranboo an forehead kiss, running his hand through the other bloodied hair, trying not to cry.


End file.
